


And The Devil Makes 3

by SmallTownBelle



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 01:36:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallTownBelle/pseuds/SmallTownBelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A strange darkness washes over Stiles as the pressure finally pushes him to his breaking point. Derek is his saving grace.</p><p>set in s3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And The Devil Makes 3

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Just_a_tad_bit_fanatic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_a_tad_bit_fanatic/gifts).



> Written for my best friend, who got me hooked on Teen Wolf to begin with. Love you, Lady. 
> 
> A songfic based on Don't Leave Nobody But the Baby. I really suggest giving it a listen while reading, as I had it on repeat while I wrote.

_go to sleep little babe_

        He tossed and turned in the sea of blankets, waves of cotton crashing against his damp skin, the thin sheets sticking to him as they came in contact. His eyes squeezed closed, as if to keep out the images that flooded his consciousness. Every second was another flash of terror as the nightmare swept over the boy, reaching into the deepest pits of his mind to drag out the things that scared Stiles the most.

> “ _Stiles!”_ _came his father's strangled shout. The metallic clank of a large spotlight was heard, the beacon shining past Stiles, illuminating his father against the darkness. The sheriff on his knees, hands tied together behind his back, struggling against his binds, “STILES!”_
> 
> _“Dad!” He shouted, taking off toward him, but with each step his father grew farther and farther from him, one more hoarse shout of pain leaving the man's throat as he disappeared into darkness, the spotlight clicking off once more._

        He shot up in bed, his chest heaving, breath coming in short shallow pants as he looked around his room. Trying to calm himself, he dug the heels of his hands into his eyes a deep sigh leaving his body.

 _  
go to sleep little babe_  

_-_

_your momma's gone away and your daddy's gonna stay_

 

        “Hey Mom,” Stiles spoke, sitting down at his mother's headstone, letting his back rest flush against the cold marble, “I needed someone to talk to. And you're the only one who'll listen without interrupting me. You always let me finish.” He smiled fondly, setting the small bouquet of flowers down beside him.

        “There's crazy stuff happening here Mom. It's worse than just werewolves this time.” He sighed, letting his head fall back to rest against the headstone as well, “People are dying. There's sacrifices, and dark magic, and an alpha pack, and no one seems to get how hard this is for me. I've got to worry about Scott, and Derek, and Isaac getting hurt on one side, but they're werewolves, they heal, they get out of the scraps. But Dad... He's in this from the other side, and he doesn't have the supernatural stuff like they do.” He felt tears well in his eyes.

        “Mom, I'm scared.”

 _  
didn't leave nobody but the baby_  

_-_

_go to sleep little babe_

 

        The clock in the living room chimed two a.m, the melody drifting underneath Stiles's door. He continued to scan through pages of information with tired eyes, making small marks on a map of Beacon Hills.

        “There's got to be something...” He muttered to himself, turning back to an old leather book that lay sprawled open, pages covered in sticky notes with Stiles's scribblings. It was late, and his brain wasn't working like he wanted it to be, the focus he had tried so hard to reel in tonight out of his grasp again. He ran his hands through his hair letting out a frustrated noise before snapping the book shut, cramming the loose papers into its pages before pushing it off the edge of his bed.

        He curled into himself, listening to the chime of his mother's favorite clock.

 

_go to sleep little babe_

_-_

_everybody's gone in the cotton and the corn_

 

        “Hello?” He called into the empty loft, “Derek? Isaac? Scott?” Stiles sighed, letting himself sink to the floor, back pressed hard against the wall. They were having a pack meeting. Scott had told him to be there, and of course they'd all taken off before the human got there. His jaw clenched, fists balling tight as the frustration washed over him. 

        Everyone always wrote him off. Stiles was just the hyperactive kid who wanted to impress his friends. He was smart, but he wasn't a certified genius like Lydia, or a badass hunter like Allison. He wasn't a werewolf like the rest of the pack, he was just the kid with the piece of shit jeep that helped Scott.

        He stood, letting his fist collide with the wall, a loud thump and an audible cracking present upon impact as he left the loft.

_  
didn't leave nobody but the baby_

_-_

_you're a sweet little babe_

 

        “I've got to get her back, Stiles. I'm going to do it.” Scott repeated for not undoubtedly the forty fifth time today as he paced at the end of Stiles's bed, tossing a lacrosse ball to himself, “I've just got to tell her-”

        Stiles had stopped listening almost an hour ago, attempting to piece together the information they had to piece together some sort of picture. There were going to be more killings, and for some reason, Stiles seemed to be the only one who cared enough to look into what was happening.

        “For christ's sake Scott!” He finally shouted, “Could you just focus on something besides her for like, one minute? People are dying, Scott.”

        The alpha stopped, watching his best friend with cautious eyes. “Are you alright?”

        “No!” He continued, his voice rising, “No, I'm not alright. Because unlike you and Derek and the rest of the fucking pack,” he spat the last word, “I'm human, and my Dad is human, and we're vulnerable. I need to keep us safe, and you don't seem to fucking care.”

        “Stiles...” Scott started, taking a step towards him.

        “Just leave, Scott.” Stiles breathed, pointing to his door, “Go home.” The dark haired boy looked confused, but nodded, scooping his bag up from the floor, heading out of the Stilinksi home.

 

_You're a sweet little babe_

- 

_honey in the rock and the sugar don't stop_

 

        Another case needed attention, so Stiles sat at the dining room table alone, staring down the table to where his father should be sitting.

        “How was school?” He'd ask, and on a normal night, Stiles would tell him all about it, talking about how much he still hated Chemistry, how Finstock never ceased to pick on him during practice, or how Scott had said something hilarious during lunch. He'd tell him of Danny, and Lydia, and how he was just glad to be home. But lately, a muttered 'fine' was all Stiles could manage.

        The brunette sighed, running a hand through his hair before dropping his fork and pushing his plate away from him, leaving his place at the table. He made his way to the liquor cabinet, pulling out the bottle of Jack Daniels, taking a long swig.

 _  
gonna bring a bottle to the baby_  

_-_

_don't you weep pretty babe_

 

        Stiles tore the page in half, hands shaking as he did so. Nothing was helping. None of these pieces fit together, and he couldn't figure any of this out. His dad was out again, who knows where, doing who knows what. The terror that filled him knowing was out there, lurking in the dark that he couldn't protect his Dad from was eating away at him, ripping him apart from the inside out.

        Tears of frustration welled up in his eyes as he pushed the books and notes from his desk, not caring about the mess they made as they fluttered in the breeze of the open window, falling to the floor. Books and pages scattered around the floor, Stiles felt his entire body start to shake as the sobs overtook him, collapsing into a pile on his desk.

        Head tucked into his arms, he cried until he couldn't cry anymore, his sobs stopping, the broken noises that had fallen from his lips, turning into gasps for air, the sorrow turning into fear and panic as he felt himself slipping from sanity.

 _  
don't you weep pretty babe_  

-

_she's long gone with her red shoes on_

 

        “Stiles,” Lydia spoke, folding her arms across her chest as she looked at him, “I honestly have no idea what you want me to do.”

        “Lydia, there's something different about you, and I really need you to figure it out, okay?” Stiles nearly shouted at the girl, frustration evident in his voice. 

        “I can't, okay?” The girl threw back, lips pursed, “This whole thing is stupid, and there's nothing I can do to help you, so just stop asking me!”

        “Fine!” He shouted back, his temper and voice rising, “Fine, just fucking go then!” As soon as the words fell from his mouth, the regret washed over him. Lydia's face sunk, her eyes sad as she gave a curt nod, turning on her heel storming out the door.

        “Lydia wait!” He called after her, following her out the door, but she ignored him, continuing down the hall, her hair swishing as she walked.

        “I'm sorry.” He muttered to the click of her high heels on the linoleum, “I'm so sorry.”

_  
gonna need another loving babe_

-

_go to sleep little babe_

 

        It had been a long day, and Stiles honestly wasn't sure how much longer he could stand before he passed out. He dragged himself to his room, letting the door swing shut behind him before jumping at the sight of the Alpha standing in the middle of his room.

        “Damnit, Derek,” He cursed, “You can't keep doing that.” Stiles dropped his backpack on the floor before sitting at his desk, flipping the large leather book open once more.

        “You leave your window unlocked,” The alpha replied with a shrug before moving to Stiles's desk, snapping the large book shut.

        “Derek, c'mon. What do you want?” Stiles groaned, trying to open the book one more, but Derek pulled it out from underneath his grip, setting it aside. He pulled the desk chair to the center of the room away from the desk, squatting down in front of Stiles to make eye contact.

        “I want you to be alright. And no, you're not alright, Stiles.” He started, “You look like you haven't slept in a year, and you've been... Not you. You've been angry and dark, and that's not the Stiles I know. Now c'mon. You're going to get some sleep, and you're going to start being yourself again.”

        Before Stiles could protest, Derek had scooped him up, giving the desk chair a bit of a shove with his foot, setting Stiles carefully in his bed. The alpha had paused for a moment before cautiously pulling a sheet over the boy, smiling to himself as he covered his shoulders.

        “Goodnight, Stiles.”

 _  
_ _go to sleep little babe_  

-

_you and me and the devil makes three_

 

        Derek pushed the door open to Stiles's room, smiling to himself as he caught sight of him with his laptop on his lap. At least it wasn't that damn book.  
  
        “I even came through the front door for you today.” He announced, sitting carefully on the edge of Stile's bed. The freckled boy looked up from the essay he had been typing with the slightest hint of a smile pulling at his lips.

        “You come everyday after school, and it takes you two and a half weeks to use the front door?” He questioned, an eyebrow quirking up as he looked at the older boy.

        “Old habits die hard, Stiles.” Derek replied with a chuckle, leaning forward to rest his arms on his knees, “So what's on the homework agenda for tonight?”

 _  
_ _don't need no other lovin' babe_  

-

_go to sleep little babe_

 

        The TV droned on, The Goonies playing in the background. Stiles had leaned into Derek's for support and comfort nearly an hour ago, and Derek had smiled to himself, unaware that Stiles had seen him. After fifteen minutes, the alpha had shifted, letting an arm wrap around his shoulders, head resting carefully on top of Stiles's.

        Stiles had felt himself start to drift, Derek's warmth surrounding him as his tired eyes fluttered shut. A yawn had left him, which earned a chuckle from the other, nuzzling into Stiles's hair. But before he knew he was doing it, he curled into Derek's side, letting himself drift all the way out, sleep taking him in its arms; like meeting a long lost friend once more.

        “Goodnight, Stiles.” Derek whispered, pressing a gentle kiss to the top of his head.

 _  
_ _go to sleep little babe_  

-

_come lay bones on the alabaster stones_

 

        Stiles lay tucked into Derek's arms, a thin layer of sweat coating their bodies as they nuzzled closer. The younger let his hand run across his lover's bare chest before resting on his bicep. He let his lips press to the underside of Derek's jaw, nose nuzzling into his neck with a smile.

        Derek blinked lazily, looking at Stiles as if he'd hung the moon in the sky, pressing a kiss to his temple as he held him closer. The feel of soft lips on his forehead perked Stiles's head up, a wide grin pulling at his lips as he shifted beneath the thin sheet to press himself closer to Derek, as if being away from him would be the end of times.

        “This is the Stiles I know.” Derek smiled, looking at him, “Welcome back. I missed you.”

_  
and be my everlovin baby_

 

-


End file.
